I think I'm in love
by alberto12
Summary: When Lavi is sent to Death City on an assignment, he meets a mysterious girl by the name of Maka Albarn. What happens when Lavi soon falls for her? Will he confess his love?
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm morning. The sun was shining and there weren't many clouds around. The breeze was very slight, adding to the cool affect of the morning. A long figure walked in the streets of Death City. The figure was a male and had longish bright red hair and wore what appeared to be a bandanna or a headband. He also had an eye patch covering one of his eyes while the other could easily be seen as green. The male figure sighs and mutters to himself. "What the hell does the old panda geezer think he's doing by sending me here…"

It was his first time ever at Death City and he was somewhat uncomfortable. But seeing how he had been the only exorcist at the Black Order, he was the only one available for the job. The words of Bookman still rang in his ears. _Listen closely, Lavi. There have been strange things going on in Death City lately. We need you to investigate and find out what it is. _The fact that he had never been here also made him more on edge than usual.

As he walks around and explores the place, he sighs and decides to head to a nearby park. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks up at the clear sky. A smile goes across Lavi's face. "It's such a beautiful day." As he's walking, he notices a young girl around his age sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book. Curious, he decides to walk over to her. As Lavi approaches her, he opens his mouth and calls out to her. "Um...excuse me, miss?"

As soon as she turns to him, he blushes. _Whoa, this girl is pretty cute. _He could now clearly see her deep green eyes and ash blonde hair in pigtails. The girl closes her book and smiles at him. "Hi, what can I do for you?" As she smiles at him, he can't help but smile back. "Well um…I just couldn't help but notice you were reading a book. You like reading?"

The girl blushes slightly and smiles. "Yes! I absolutely love reading!"

Lavi smiles back and decides to continue the conversation. "Yeah? I love reading too! What kind of books do you like to read?" The girl smiles happily, eager to answer. "Adventure, fiction, romance, history…anything!"

Lavi chuckles and gives a warm smile. "Awesome. Glad to know I'm not the only one who has a love for books." Nodding approvingly, the girl giggles. "Yeah, I know! People like us get called book worms." Lavi grins widely and glances at her book. "Yeah. I'm just glad such a beautiful girl like y-" As he realizes what he's saying, he stops himself and nervously laughs as he scratches the back of his head. Hearing Lavi's comment, the girl feels herself flush deep red and she turns her head to the side, weakly smiling. "Hehe…um…thank you. So w-what else do you like to do?"

Lavi thinks for a moment and then shrugs, trying to hide his blush from his previous comment. "Not much to be honest. I get too busy with work for other hobbies. What about you?" The teenage girl quickly shakes off her blush and smiles. "Well I like to study. And since I'm a meister, training is pretty entertaining. Oh and by the way…name's Maka Albarn." She offers her hand and Lavi takes it.

"Maka huh? Nice ring to it. I'm Lavi." Maka smiles cheerfully. "Cool name!"

Lavi chuckles and smiles. "Thanks cutie!" Realizing what he said, his eyes widen and he blushes uncontrollably. Maka feels her face grow hot and she smiles shyly. "Um…h-hey…are you…are you busy?" Lavi shakes his head and continues to blush. "N-Not at all…w-why?"

"Um...well…my friends were planning on having a little…party. And well…would you want to come?"

Lavi points at himself as if making sure she was talking to him. "M-Me? Really?" Maka smiles and gives a nod. "Mhmm!"

Feeling himself smiling like crazy, he nods and gives a slight chuckle. "Y-Yeah! Sure!"

Maka smiles cheerfully. "Great! So do you know Black*Star?"

Lavi chuckles and shakes his head. "Um..I'm afraid not…sorry." Maka nods and gives a kind smile. "No worries. That's just where the party will be. His house. I gotta go drop off some stuff at home but how about I meet you back here in say…30 minutes?"

The red haired teen nods. "S-Sure…oh, and one more thing!" Maka gives him a curious look. "Yeah? What's up?"

Lavi could feel himself growing tenser every second. _Why is it that every time I look into her eyes…I see someone who understands me…someone with a kind and loving heart…someone who…who I think…I…no…I can't say it…_

He quickly shakes his head and grins reassuringly. "Oh uh…nevermind! I just forgot what I was going to say…hehe…"

"Oh okay! Well I'll see you in 30!" Maka smiles kindly before turning and walking away. Lavi can't help but stare at her as she walked off. Soon enough, he finds himself daydreaming about her. He quickly shakes off his thoughts and grabs his hair. "Oh what am I doing…I'm here for a mission and I'm off thinking about a girl I just met…"

In about 30 minutes, he soon sees Maka coming back and his eyes widen a bit as he sees her wearing a white dress. She smiles at him and he blushes deeply. "Wow…you look beautiful."

Maka blushes at the comment and smiles. "Thank you."

"Oh! Uh…almost forgot…I got you some flowers…" Lavi just remembered that he had gone off to buy her flowers and he offers them to her. She takes the flowers and sniffs them. She looks up at him and smiles brightly. "Thanks so much!"

Lavi gives a small smile. "Don't mention it. So uh…shall we get going?"

"Mhmm." Maka nods and takes his hand as they begin to walk down the street. As she's holding his hand, Lavi tries his best to hide his blush. _Oh snap…cute girl is holding my hand…_

Maka turns to him and asks, "So do you attend the DWMA?"

Lavi shakes his head. "Nah I have my own organization I belong to. I'm just taking a little vacation right now." He smiles at her and she smiles back. "Cool. What's it called?"

"The Black Order" Lavi replies. Maka nods as they continue walking. After a few minutes, Maka calls out, "We're here!"

As Lavi looks up, he sees a large house up ahead. All of a sudden, a guy with blue hair jumps out a window and lands in front of them. Lavi who is caught by surprise, jumps back. The blue haired guy grins and looks at Maka. "Hey Maka! Didn't know you could leave your precious books for a party! Hahaha!" He then turns to look at Lavi and studies him for a moment. "Who's this guy!?"

Maka smiles nervously. "He's Lavi. My…date…" As she says this, she blushes slightly. Lavi smiles and scratches his head. "H-Hey…how do you do?"

The blue haired boy gives a blank look. "How do I do what?"

Maka sighs and facepalms. "You're an idiot, Black*Star…"

Black*Star gives a smug look and smirks. "So anyway…how'd you end up with a girl like Maka!? Hahaha!"

Out of nowhere, Lavi is surprised to see Maka smack Black*Star on his head. The red haired exorcist chuckles nervously and tugs on Maka's arm. "So uh…w-we should probably go inside now." Maka smiles as she looks at Lavi and nods. As they begin to walk inside, Lavi all of a sudden notices that his hand is wrapped around hers. As he turns to Maka, he sees that she is smiling and seems to have no problem holding his hand. Lavi narrows his eyes a bit and looks at Maka for a moment. _Her smile…her eyes…everything about her is just…why can't I get over her…why does she make me feel this way?_

His thoughts are interrupted as Maka stops once they enter inside. As she looks around she notices that people are drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and making out in corners of the house. Maka's face heats up and she tries to maintain her posture. Lavi could tell that she felt out of place. That she was uncomfortable. Now was his chance. "Hey Maka…um…do you wanna get away from this? Be alone for a bit?"

She quickly turns to him and nods, almost in relief. "Yes. Please."

Lavi smiles and leads her upstairs where there were no people at all. "So uh…what do you wanna do?" Lavi blushes a bit and looks around. Maka blushes as well and looks down. "I'm okay with whatever you want to do…"

_Bingo. Now's your chance hot shot. _Lavi feels himself lose control of his body as his arm slowly goes around Maka's waist. Maka tenses up a bit as she sees his arm. He pulls her towards him and could feel the atmosphere grow hotter. _What am I doing? Should I really be doing this? Damn…no going back now. _As his body goes up against hers, he looks into her calm eyes. "Maka…I…"

He leans in towards her, his face only inches from hers. Maka's face was red and she was somewhat worried. "You…You what?"

Lavi closes his eyes shut as his hot lips come into contact with Maka's warm, soft lips. _I think I'm in love with you…C'mon dude, just tell her…say it…_

As his lips are on hers, he lowly whispers, "I love you."

Maka's eyes widen a bit but she makes no effort to back away from the kiss. She gently begins to kiss back. She didn't know why but she felt safe with him. She felt comfortable. She felt passion. Love.

Maka slowly leaves Lavi's lips, about an inch from his face. "Lavi…I…I love you too…"

"You…You do?" Lavi looks at her with a surprised yet hopeful look. Maka gives a slight nod. "No one looks at me the way you do…and call me stupid but…" She brings her hand up to his chest. "…I feel it in your soul."

Lavi blushes and smiles. "Maka…" He takes her hand and grasps it. "D-Do you want to make this night a day to remember?"

Maka slightly tenses up and thinks for a moment before uttering a single word, just below a whisper. "Yes."

Lavi nods and quickly turns around, trying to search for a room. As he turns the knob on a closed door, it opens and reveals a bed room. "Um…Maka? W-Want to go in here?"

Maka bites her lip nervously and gives an unsure look. "Uhh…s-sure…"

Lavi smiles reassuringly as he puts his arm around her and brings her close to him. "Ease up a bit. Everything's fine. Trust me." Maka feels herself relax as he holds her in his arms and she leans up to kiss him. "Okay…"

As Lavi kisses her, he starts to lead her towards the bed. "C'mon…lets lay down."

Maka tenses up again as she eyes the bed nervously and with caution in her voice she calls out, "Lavi…"

He looks over to her and tilts his head. "Hm? Something wrong?" When he gets no reply and sees the look on her face, he brings his hand to her cheek and smiles. "We're just going to lie down. Trust me, Maka."

Maka takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay…I trust you."

"Great!" Lavi chuckles and lays on the bed, pulling her down with him. Maka giggles and nuzzles into his chest. "What's so funny?"

Lavi shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing. You're just so adorable." Maka blushes a bit and gives a warm smile as she looks away, embarrassed. The red haired teen leans towards her face and plants a soft kiss on her lips as he smiles. Maka kisses back and she moves her hands towards his face to cup his cheeks. Lavi gives a passionate smile as he puts his hand on hers. "Maka…"

She looks up at him with a glint of comfort and love in her eyes. Lavi leans towards her ear and whispers in a barely audible voice, "I need you…" His hands lower to her dress as he slowly starts to pull off one of the straps. Maka's eyes widen and she stares at Lavi with a tint of fear. "Lavi!?"

He looks up at her nervously. "Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you…" He slowly kisses her lips to try and distract her as he pulls off the other strap to her dress.

Maka quickly breaks the kiss and backs away. "Lavi! Wait!" She takes a moment to catch her breath and she sits up holding her dress in place. "Lavi…I...I don't wanna be a one night stand…I've never…I've never 'done it' before…"

Lavi looks up at her and grasps her hand. "Neither have I but…I just…I have strong feelings for you Maka. I love you. I really feel I can do this with you. I'm afraid too but I'm passionate about you…I love you that much." After hearing Lavi's words, Maka leans in and kisses his lips lightly. "I…trust you then…"

He kisses back and places his hands along her dress as he slowly starts to pull it off. "Maka…I love you…"

"I love you too…" Maka kisses him again, more passionately this time as she attempts to take off his shirt. He helps her pull off his own shirt and blushes as he is now shirtless and Maka is now in her bra and panties. Maka looks away, embarrassed and blushes deeply. "D-Don't stare…"

Lavi blushes a dark crimson color and looks down. "I won't…"

As she shakes off her blush, Maka wraps her arms around him and softly kisses his lips, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth. Lavi kisses back and blushes as he feels her tongue make contact with his. "Ah…"

Slowly putting his arms on her waist, Lavi wrestles with her tongue, softly panting as he does so. Maka softly moans as she licks his tongue. Lavi closes his eyes slowly as he continues to kiss her. Maka starts to leave his lips as she bends down to unbuckle his pants, blushing deeply.

His lips slightly parted and breathing softly, Lavi helps her unbuckle his pants and starts to bring them down to his knees.

Breathing slightly and inches from his face, Maka utters his name. "Lavi…"

Lavi smiles and pushes himself up against her, his body coming into contact with hers. "Maka…" At the feeling of their skin meeting, Maka's face flushes deep red and she gently bites her lip. Lavi gently brings his hand by her thigh, running his fingers along her soft skin and soon afterwards, pulling down on her panties. As she feels her panties going below her ankles, Maka somewhat tenses up, scared and worried about what's about to happen next. "Will…Will you be gentle?"

The teen exorcist nods. "Of course, Maka…and there's no need to be scared…I'm right here."

Maka smiles at him and nods as she kisses his lips softly. As he kisses her back, Lavi begins to gently caress her body and nervously meets her gaze. "Okay…here goes…" Her grip on him tightens as she feels the bulge in his boxers poke her leg. Lavi's soft breath on her neck warms Maka up as she closes her eyes and tries to prepare herself. As his boxers slide below his knees, he positions himself in front of her and slowly enters inside her. "Ah…Maka…."

Feeling an intense pain, Maka forces herself to not scream but isn't able to hold back the tears in her eyes as she shivers. "Lavi...it…it hurts…it hurts…"

Seeing that Maka was in pain, Lavi brings his hand by her face and slowly wipes her tears away as he touches her cheek. "Shh…just look at me…"

With Lavi's warm hand on her cheek and his comforting words easing her pain, Maka finds herself biting her lip as she looks into his eyes.

_Lavi…what do you see in me…why do you love me…_

As their lips meet and they passionately kiss, Lavi begins to thrust inside of her which finally causes the scream that Maka had been hiding to come out. She buries her head in his chest and pants heavily as she feels Lavi thrust inside of her.

Lavi's love for Maka grew stronger by the second. His passion for her seemed to increase with each thrust that he gave off. He entangles his fingers in her hair as he thrusts in her, feeling overcome by pleasure. Soon afterwards, the pain starts to die down and Maka's soft moans could be heard now. As she utters his name, she puts her arms around his neck. "Ah…Lavi…"

Looking into her eyes, Lavi gives a slight gasp. "Maka…"

Tightening her grip on him, Maka within her moans manages to say the words; "You can…go faster…if you want…"

Nodding, Lavi slowly starts to speed up, his thrusts getting quicker. Maka slightly digs her nails into his back as she moans. Placing his hands upon her waist and breathing softly on her neck, Lavi's breathing starts to get heavier as he begins panting with each thrust.

"F-Faster…" Upon hearing Maka say the single word, Lavi's body obeys and starts thrusting even faster, his skin touching hers a bit more aggressively. Breathing on her neck and gasping softly, Lavi closes his eyes. Her moans getting louder, Maka tilts her head back slightly and runs her hands along Lavi's chest, her eyes glazed in pleasure.

"Maka…"

"Lavi…" She then proceeds to softly kissing his neck as her breathing gets louder and she moans loudly. Lavi groans as he continues thrusting. "Maka…oh I'm close…"

Moaning and blushing like crazy, Maka bites her lip. "Just…do it."

"I…I…" Lavi gasps as he feels himself cum inside of her and he blushed darkly. Maka tightens up and orgasms as he does so. Lavi slides out of her and breaths heavily as he places his hand upon her cheek and smiles weakly. "I love you…"

Maka gives a small smile as she leans into his hand. "I love you too…"

Both smiling happily, they cuddle into each other's arms and stare at the ceiling. Lavi nervously chuckles and looks at Maka. "We should probably get dressed now." Blushing a deep red, Maka looks away and smirks. "Y-Yeah."

As the two put their clothes back on, they can't help but keep smiling. Maka quickly kisses Lavi's nose and giggles. "C'mon! Let's go for a walk, Lavi." Nodding and smiling, Lavi opens the door and to his utter horror, he sees Black*Star. Maka tenses up and gives a nervous glance at Lavi.

Black*Star looks at both of them with a surprised look. "What the heck were you two doing in there?"

Maka turns away and blushes darkly, embarrassed. Lavi chuckles and scratches his head. "Oh you know…just talking and stuff…"

Black*Star processes this for a moment and puts his hand on his chin. "Hmm…just talking…"

"Well anyway, we should get going!" Maka blurts out as she grabs Lavi's hand and quickly heads outside. Lavi smiles as he walks besides Maka and bursts out laughing. Maka who was still blushing darkly punches his arm. "T-That wasn't funny!"

Smirking, Lavi puts an arm around Maka's waist and kisses her. "Sure it wasn't." As she kisses back, she smiles happily at him and looks into his eyes. "I'm yours. And you're mine!"

Lavi blushes and looks away, smiling. "That's a silly thing to say…"

Giggling, Maka leaps onto Lavi's back. "Piggy back ride! Take me home!"

Lavi grins and starts walking with Maka on his back. "As you wish, my queen!"

"I have to introduce you to Soul! He'd like you! Or at least I think he would…he might try to hurt you at first…" Maka says with a nervous chuckle. Lavi gulps. "Wait…what?"

"N-Nothing!" Maka smiles as she puts her arms around Lavi's neck and kisses his head. "Just take me home, my red haired prince."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I know this isn't really my most popular story out there but to be honest I suddenly got tons of ideas to add to this and am considering making it a series if things go well! Let me know what you guys think!

December. The weather was cold. Very cold. Especially in Death City. In fact, it was snowing on this particular day. Sitting in a coffee shop, alone and with a long blue scarf around her neck, was Maka Albarn. Her ash blonde hair was in pigtails as usual and her calm green eyes surveyed the area as if looking for somebody. Occasionally, a bell could be heard dinging as the door to the shop opened but whenever Maka looked over, it wasn't the person she was waiting for.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall, Maka saw that it was 5:26 PM. Furrowing her brows a bit, the young female suddenly began to wonder whether the male she was expecting forgot about their date.

Just then, the door swung open and in ran a young red headed male with his pointed hair being held up by his usual headband. In his hand there was a red heart shaped box. After looking around the coffee shop, the male spotted Maka. Their green eyes met and suddenly both can't help but smile. As he approached Maka, she could now see that his breathing was rapid and he most likely ran to get here.

"You doing alright, Lavi?" the young female asked as she titled her head a bit. Nodding, the male gave a weak smile and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm totally fine! Just ran into a bit of trouble but no big deal! Sorry about being late though…"

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you came" Maka said softly with a kind smile as she reached over the table for his hand. Grinning lightly, Lavi nodded and took her hand in his, gently squeezing it. "Of course I came, Maka. I wouldn't miss this for anything else in the world." Blushing lightly, Maka giggles and looks away, embarrassed.

"Oh that reminds me!" Lavi slowly lets go of Maka's hand and reaches for the heart shaped box, then hands it to her. "This is for you. I got it on the way here. Thought you'd like it." Beaming happily, Maka gladly accepts the box and stares at it with delight. "Aww! Thanks so much Lavi!" the female replies happily as she flings her arms around the male's neck, hugging him. Smirking a bit, Lavi hugs her back and gently kisses her cheek. "Hey you know I'd do anything for you babe. How long have we been dating now…five or six months? Of course I'd do this for you."

Nodding, Maka smiles more and gently caresses Lavi's cheek with her gloved hand. "I love you, Lavi." Blushing darkly, Lavi pulls up his scarf and mumbles, "I love you too, Maka…"

Laughing, Maka nearly falls out of her chair. "That was so cute! I can't believe after all our time dating you still do that!" Pouting, the male looks to the side and folds his arms. "I don't find it that funny…"

"I'm just teasing you, Lavi" Maka assures as she finally stops laughing and looks at the box of chocolates happily. Smiling a bit and looking back at her, Lavi rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I know I know…."

After a moment, a young waitress approaches their table and smiles. "May I take your orders?"

Smiling back, Maka nodded. "Yeah! I'll just have a coffee." The female nodded and wrote that down on her note pad then turned to Lavi and gave him a kind smile. Grinning, Lavi thought for a moment before finally saying, "I think I'll also have a coffee. Oh and a donut too please!"

"Coming right up" the female replied as she turned away and walked back to the counter. Smiling, Lavi looks at Maka to see that she had a displeased look on her face. His smile faltering, the red headed male tilts his head a bit. "What's wrong Maka?"

Folding her arms, the young girl glares at Lavi. "I don't like the way you were looking at that girl. And she was looking at you that way too…"

"H-Huh?" Lavi blinked, giving his girlfriend a puzzled look. "What look? Maka, you know I'd never hit on other girls or anything. Not now, not ever." Rolling her eyes, Maka looked to the side still unconvinced by Lavi's words. Sighing, the male rubbed his neck and looked up at Maka. "If today goes well, I'll show you what's under my eye patch, Maka."

Suddenly, Lavi now had Maka's attention as her eyes darted his way with a burning curiosity. "Really…? You'll show me under your eye patch?"

Nodding, the red headed male smiled. "Of course. I mean its nothing special but I'm sure you'd like to see, right?"

"Y-Yeah" Maka blushed lightly and nodded eagerly. She'd always wondered what hid beneath the male's eye. Was it a scar? Was it a witch eye? Maka had so many questions that ran through her mind. Smiling softly, Lavi chuckles and leans back in his seat. "Alright then, Maka…now you have something to look forward to."

Giggling a bit, the female smiled a bit and tilted her head, looking at Lavi. The pair then spent their morning chatting about their lives in the coffee shop, not even bothering to worry about time. After almost two hours, Maka glances over at the clock on the wall and gasps. "Shoot! Its noon already!?"

Laughing, Lavi smirked a bit and shrugged. "Hey don't worry it was all fun and-"

"Y-You don't understand, Lavi I was supposed to be at the DWMA an hour ago! I'm late!" Maka yelped as she began grabbing her things, preparing to leave. As soon as he heard her words, he quickly stood up as well and began helping Maka get her things. "Crap…! Sorry babe I didn't know!"

"Its fine Lavi…we'll talk about this later but right now I need to go!" Maka replied as she picked up the last of her things and began making her way out of the shop. "Maka, wait."

"Huh-"

As Maka turns her head, her eyes widen a bit as she feels Lavi's lips suddenly on hers. The moment only lasted a few seconds but for Maka it seemed to go on for an eternity. The essence of Lavi's lips sent butterflies to the female's stomach. After he pulls away from the kiss, the red headed male gives Maka a kind smile. "I love you."

"I-I love you too…" Maka sputters out in embarrassment as her face suddenly becomes hot and she runs out of the coffee shop remembering that she had to be at the DWMA.

Chuckling to himself, Lavi slowly walked out of the coffee shop as well, making his way to Maka's apartment to relax for a while since he wasn't enrolled in the DWMA. As he whistled to himself, he wandered up to the apartment and reached under the rug to get the key, then opened the door and walked in.

Hearing a humming coming from the bathroom, Lavi smiled a bit, knowing well enough that it was Blair taking a bath. On his first time coming to Maka's apartment he hadn't known about Blair but it wasn't until he went into the bathtub that he had discovered her.

"Never having that happen again" Lavi told himself as he lay down on the couch and yawned a bit. It took him a while to sleep but once he did, he would start snoring pretty loudly. It wasn't until an odd feeling around his chest occurred that Lavi began to wake up from his pleasant nap.

Smiling happily and sitting on his lap was Blair the cat in her human form. "Nya! Did you have a good nap, Lavi-kun?"

"W-What?" Lavi asked quickly as he realized what was happening and felt his face flushing red. _Oh man…if Maka were here she'd kick my ass…_

"I asked if you had a good nap! Nya!" Blair purred as she tilted her head and smiled softly at the male. "Well…yeah I did, I guess…but um…Blair?" Lavi asks. "Yes?" the female pipes up excitedly.

"You're…sitting on my lap…" the red headed male mutters quietly pulling up his scarf to hide his blushing face. The purple haired female tilts her head to the side and furrows her brows as if confused by what Lavi wanted. "So could you maybe…get off?" Lavi nervously asked.

"Ohhhhh okay!" Blair said quickly as she smiled and nodded, standing up and giggling to herself. Sitting up and chuckling nervously, Lavi rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit. "Say…what time is it?"

"Time? Hmm…its three forty!" Blair piped up happily as she pawed at Lavi.

_Three forty? Three forty…why does that time seem like—_

"Ah crap!" the red headed male yelled out as he stood up quickly to Blair's surprise. "What's wrong, Lavi-kun?"

"I gotta go pick up Maka! I totally overslept!" he explained as he ran towards the door and flung it open, running as fast as he could to the DWMA. Lavi could already feel his legs about to give out and he had only been running for about half a minute. He was running that fast right now. As he finally managed to see the DWMA in his sights he came to a stop and held onto his knees, panting heavily as sweat poured down his forehead. "I…I made it…"

Looking up, Lavi's eyes glinted with relief as he noticed Maka. But then suddenly his face went stiff as he saw her walking with Kid and he had his arm around her. The young female appeared to be happy and having the time of her life. He could see Kid whispers something to Maka and she suddenly laughs out loud.

Wincing a bit, Lavi sticks his hands in his pockets and turns away, walking off with his head low.

Giggling happily to herself, Maka turned her head to the side a bit to suddenly see the read headed male she so deeply loved. She could feel herself beam happily as she saw him but her smile soon faded as she realized that he had his back to her and was walking off. "Hey Kid, I'll talk to you later…" she said quietly as she wandered off and began to go after the male. "Lavi…?" Maka called out as she suddenly got closer to the male. He had heard her, she was sure of it, his head had slightly lifted but for some reason he didn't turn around. Growing more worried by the second, Maka picked up the pace and began to reach for Lavi's arm. _Why is he ignoring me?...Lavi, what's the matter?_

"Lavi!" Maka cried out as she finally grabbed Lavi's arm and gently pulled on it, making the red headed male turn to look at her. It was then that the female had a clear look at his face. The sudden look caught her off guard. It was the first time she'd ever seen Lavi give her such a look.

Maka could feel her stomach tighten as she looked into Lavi's sad and hurt eyes. She didn't even know why he had that look in his eyes, all she knew was that she didn't like it. "L-Lavi, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask your _friend_" Lavi mumbled as he turned back and continued walking gloomily, trying to get away from Maka. The young female stood still suddenly and watched Lavi walk off, a look of bewilderment and confusion on her face. _What is he talking about…? What is he—Is it Kid? Does he mean Kid?_

"W-Wait Lavi!" Maka called out as she ran after him, her arm extended towards the male. Ignoring her words, the male continued walking, biting his lip a bit. The young female could feel herself on the verge of tears at this point. "W-Why won't you tell me what's wrong Lavi? Why?" she asked desperately, her lip quivering as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

At hearing her sudden tone, Lavi couldn't continue to ignore her. He turned around suddenly to look at the saddened female. His eyes widened a bit, as he was surprised that she was actually crying. "Maka…" he uttered quietly as the female suddenly sprung into his arms, her head buried into his chest. Standing still from shock, Lavi looks down at the weeping girl who was sobbing quietly into his chest.

Slowly looking up at him, the female sniffs and bites her lip. "I love you…"

His eyes slightly widening from the words, Lavi can't help but stare at her, dumbfounded. Here he was, thinking that Maka loved Kid more than she loved him but now he couldn't help but feel like a complete fool. It only took those three words to make Lavi realize how much of an idiot he was for thinking that Maka really had lost interest in him. With a sigh, he held her closely and nodded. "I love you too…"

"I-I'm sorry" Maka whimpered quietly as she sniffed and wiped her eyes a bit. She still didn't know what she had done wrong but she somehow felt as though she owed him an apology since something clearly had upset him. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing" the red headed male replied with a guilty look in his eyes as he turned his head away from Maka, too ashamed to look at her.

Suddenly Lavi could feel hands pull on his scarf and the next thing he knew, Maka had pulled him down to her and began to kiss him with a passionate desire clearly seen as her lips moved in rhythm with his. Blushing lightly and with a look of surprise on his face, the male looks at his girlfriend to see her scowl slightly at him. "Stop it, Lavi. I don't care what you think you did wrong or what's going on. What matters is that I love you! And I always will," she told the male in a determined and serious tone. "You're my red haired prince…remember?" she added in a softer and more innocent voice.

Lavi couldn't help but smile at the words. Those were the words that she had told him at the end of their first date, how could he forget? With a warm smile on his face, the red headed male cupped Maka's cheeks and leaned towards her to plant a kiss on her lips. Feeling her face turn crimson, Maka returns the kiss as her eyes flutter shut and she feels the male's soft breath on her.

With a grin on his face, the red headed male pulls back with a satisfied look. "W-What's that look for?" Maka asks as she pouts and looks to the side, feeling her blush get more uncontrollable. "Oh nothing" Lavi replies with a laugh as he smirks and starts walking again with his girlfriend following closely behind.

_You always find a way to brighten my day. _

Giggling, Maka takes hold of Lavi's hand and squeezes it lightly.

_You always find a way to warm my heart. _

The red haired male smiles softly, gently rubbing Maka's hand as they continued walking and neared the apartment.

_You always make me fall deeper in love with you. _

"I love you" the young female whispers to the male as they stop outside the apartment door. "I love you too" Lavi replies as he gazes into Maka's eyes with a glowing passion. For a brief moment, the pair of lovers share a kiss, forgetting about their worries and the earlier incident.

After a moment, the door opens and Soul frowns at the pair, shaking his head. "If you two are gonna do that you could at least be a little bit quieter…I could hear you from all the way in here." Blushing darkly, Maka hides her face in Lavi's chest, while the red headed male nervously laughs. "Yeah sorry about that Soul."

Sighing, the white haired male rubs his neck and rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah…Just hurry up and come in already."

With a nod, Lavi looks over at Maka and smiles. "After you, my love."

"D-Don't call me that" Maka mutters as she glares a bit at the male, a light blush on her face. As she entered the apartment however, a small smile crossed her face at Lavi's words. "My red haired prince…" she whispers softly to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Lavi asks as he pokes his head around Maka's shoulder.

"N-No I didn't!" Maka blurts out quickly as her blush increases.

"You sure?"

Smiling softly, Maka nods and lets out a small giggle. "Yeah…Nothing at all."


End file.
